Bar Hoppin'
by Samurai101
Summary: Very stupid. The strange 'everyone writes a sentence' story. Misao goes to Tokyo, and has some crazy adventures. PG for lotsa drinking


Warning: This is a stupid story. Never play the "Everyone writes a few sentences of a story" game with two eight year-olds, a twelve year-old, and a thirteen year-old. My goal was to keep them calm and quiet, and I got a insane peice of work with more drinking in it than you can shake a stick at. Utterly stupid, but it is a bit funny......  
  
Once upon a time in Kyoto there was a brave ninja named Misao. Misao decided to go on a trip to Tokyo one day.  
"I think I'll go to Tokyo today!" Misao chirped to herself. Misao packed up all her gear, and set out, but she had to go back to Kyoto for her kunai. On the way to Tokyo Misao met up with a fierce, scary, fire- breathing fly!  
"Help! Help!" cried the fly.  
"You're annoying," said Misao. 'Squish' went the fly.  
When Misao got to Tokyo she went into a bar and said. "Hit me!"  
The manager said, "You're not old enough."  
Then Misao said. "Oh yeah, well, I'm just a midget! Ya see, when you're a midget and you get touched by a fire-breathing fly you shrink even more. So even though I look like a seedling I'm really as old as that ummmm, giant puzzle piece over there!" Misao pointed in truimph to the rotting puzzle piece to prove her point. So she got what she wanted and drank so much that she fell over. Nobody quite knew what happened next, but Misao was sure she was going to have on heck of a hang over.  
Misao woke up in a gutter, and found herself next to, of all people, the Hitokiri Battousai, affectionately known as Kenshin. "Himura Kenshin! What are you doing in this gutter?" Misao shrieked.  
"Misao-dono! I was at a bar with Sanosuke, and I lost him," Kenshin nearly whined.  
"We need to find him then!" Misao trilled happily. "I will help you find him! We can use my magical flying kunai to move as quickly as a bird."  
"Good!" Kenshin grabbed one of the kunai and flew off.  
"Himura! You don't know how to fly that thing!" Misao jumped on her own flying kunai and flew after Kenshin. Unfortunately when Misao caught up with Kenshin, his kunai started going 'Pukkita, Pukitta, Bang! Bang! BOOM!'  
"YAHHHHHHH!!!" yelled Misao as both she and Kenshin fell.  
"OROOOOOOoooooooooooo!" cried Kenshin. Could this really be the end of of Kunai-flying Sanosuke-searchers?  
Suddenly Misao hit the ground, but found she was in a puddle, for it was raining. Misao reached into her pocket and pulled out the extra wine she had from the bar. Misao gave some to Kenshin, and they both drank till they were drunk. Soon they ahd no idea where they were, and wandered off never to return.  
It would have been a better fate for all of Japan if they hadn't. Misao finally got Kenshin out of his drunken stupor, and they went off to find Sano, again. Finally they found the kunai and got them working again, and flew up into the air.  
"Kenshin, look!" Misao pointed to Sanosuke who was flying on a frying pan with a jug of sake.  
"SANOSUKE!!!!!" Kenshin bellowed. "DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG I WAS WAITING IN THAT BAR FOR YOU?!?!"  
"Oi, Kenshin!" Sano grabbed the frying pan with both his hands as it began to rock around wildly. "Gomen for leaving you in the bar alone, but TA-KU-TE-KE!!!!"  
Misao sighed, and tapped her head mournfully. "Tori-atama's in trouble agin Kenshin, I guess you had better go save him. Otherwise he'll probably kill himself."  
"Misao-dono." Kenshin sighed, perfectly copying the ninja's look of despair. "I can barely manage this flying kunai thing so you'll have to save him."  
"I guess I do then." Being the brave ninja she was, Misao swooped in and grabbed Sano off his flying frying pan.  
"Arigatou, itachi-musune." Sanosuke grinned, and held up his bottle of sake. "Wanna have a drink to celebrate my rescue?"  
"Hai!" Misao grabbed the sake bottle, and swallowed it all in one gulp. Sanosuke produced another bottle from inside his sleeve, and grinned as he polished off that bottle. Kenshin flew up next to Sanosuke and Misao, and took a bottle of sake from Sanosuke. Needless to say, twenty bottles later they were all drunk. They went back to Tokyo, and sang bar songs till dawn!  
  
Jaa ne!  
  
A/N: Ha! I told you it was stupid, and had more drinking then you can shake a stick at. Just so you know I wasn't going to put this up at all, but Miranda Crystal-Bearer read it and said I should. Also I helped write it. If you liked it reveiw, and tell me please. Onegai?? Translations(I THINK this is correct): Ta-Ku-Te-Ke: Help Me! Oi: Hey Gomen: Sorry Kunai: Throwing knives Tori-atama: Rooster-head(Sano's nickname.) Dono: An honorific that is a little higher then 'san' the Kenshin uses. (san means Mr. or Mrs. or Miss) Arigatou: Thank you Itachi-musune: Daughter of a weasel (Everyone calls Misao a weasel.) Sake: Rice Wine Hai: Yes Onegai: Please Jaa ne: See you later If I have any of these wrong feel free to tell me. 


End file.
